La Caja Musical
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Una poderosa reliquia de Midgard ha sido recuperada por Odin. Tan misteriosa como legendaria, Loki y Thor se proponen descubrir el verdadero poder del mítico artefacto, pero su investigación no estará libre de peligros


_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores.**_

* * *

-! Ya basta con esto, Loki! Vámonos a dormir, que estoy tan cansado que ya ni puedo pensar bien.-

-Thor, no necesitas estar cansado para que no pienses bien, créeme.-Loki le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Parecía jugo de uva espeso y cálido. Thor le había pedido un poco cuando empezaron a estudiar, pero cuando Loki le advirtió que era ponche de ciruela, perdió todo el interés y hasta se le revolvió el estómago.

-Si no tuviera tanto sueño, te daría un buen golpe, querido hermanito…-

Thor meneó amenazadoramente su puño, pero lo hizo con tan poca energía que no intimidaría ni a un gato cobarde. Había poca luz en la biblioteca. Las velas estaban por consumirse por completo; su hermano menor tuvo que ir a remplazarlas. Cuando volvió al escritorio, Thor estaba con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y roncando tan fuerte como su padre Odin. Loki suspiró con desesperación y lo despertó de un golpe en la nuca con su enciclopedia de reliquias. Le dejaría un buen chipote de recuerdo, pero su hermano se lo merecía.

Thor se atragantó con un ronquido.

-¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, si…te daría un buen golpe en toda la cara… ¡Boom, como un martillazo!- Thor apenas y notaba el bulto en su cabeza, pero eso no impidió que Loki se riera de él a escondidas. Ya la dolería al día siguiente, sin duda.

-En vez de estar gastando tus energías en decir tonterías, presta atención. Solo esta lección sobre la reliquias de Asgard y podremos ir a descansar. Mañana el tutor nos hará preguntas sobre esto, y si los dos no lo sabemos, le dirá a papá y de seguro nos castigan.-

Thor se enderezó y cruzó los brazos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y un aire serio en sus ojos.

-Vaya, eso sí que es injusto. Que castiguen a uno de nosotros por la irresponsabilidad del otro… Por eso deberías ponerte a estudiar, Loki.- le dijo con autoridad de hermano mayor.

A Loki le hirvió la sangre, y si no le aventó la enciclopedia a Thor en la cara fue porque era su libro favorito y no quería arruinarlo con la sucia cara de Thor.

-¡Pero si tu eres quien nunca sabe responder las preguntas de teoría, tarado!- le reprochó Loki sin ningún reparo.

-¡No me grites, que tú eres quien no puede ni levantar una espada en los entrenamientos y hace que practiquemos de más!-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? Mañana el exámen es sobre reliquias, no vamos a luchar. Vaya, de verdad sí que te pone muy tarado de noche, hermano.-

-Ah, con que así quieres jugar ¿eh?- Thor tiró la silla al levantarse y embistió a Loki.

Lo inmovilizó con una llave y empezó a revolverle el cabello hasta dejarlo completamente despeinado. Loki luchaba para librarse, pero no era rival para la fuerza de Thor.

-¿Quién es un debilucho grosero? ¿Quién es un debilucho grosero?- Thor reía sin dejar de frotar su nudillos en la cabeza de Loki.

-Me las pagarás, Thor. Detente, que con cada segundo solo haces peor mi venganza.- Loki lo decía tan enserio como podía, pero sus palabras perdían poder cuando apenas y podía hablar. -¡Ya en serio Thor, suéltame! Le diré a mamá.-

-Oye, eso es trampa y lo sabes Loki.- renegó Thor, y Loki aprovechó su segundo de distracción para hacerlo retroceder con un codazo en las costillas. Thor apenas sintió el golpe, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo tambalearse hacia atrás y chocar contra al escritorio.

Las pilas de libros se derrumbaron sobre el piso, haciendo un eco estruendoso en toda la biblioteca. Eso no hubiera sido tan malo, pero la copa vacía de Loki también fue víctima del derrumbe, y el escándalo que hizo fue tan grande que hasta estuvo a punto de despertar a Odin ,famoso por su sueño profundo.

Los dos hermanos observaron en silencio el desastre. Cruzaron miradas, tenían caras de tontos y los labios fruncidos.

Sin decir palabra, se echaron a correr a su habitación como si un monstruo los persiguiera.

-Estamos arruinados, papá de seguro se despertó. Me va a volver a castigar… y apenas hoy acabo de salir de mi último castigo.- se lamentaba Thor muy exagerado con las manos en la cabeza.

-Guarda tus dramas para luego.- Le insistió Loki tomándolo de un brazo y obligándolo a correr más a prisa.

Una vez en la habitación que compartían, los dos hermanos rápidamente se pusieron el pijama, cerraron la puerta con llave y se acostaron. A ambos les latía el corazón como loco, pero tras pasar varios minutos sin que nadie llegara para regañarlos, volvieron a tranquilizarse y terminaron por reírse de todo el incidente.

-Esa sí que estuvo cerca.-

-Y que lo digas, Loki. Aunque quizá debimos limpiar un poco, mañana se darán cuenta…-

-Muy cierto, Thor. Culpemos a Volstagg, que de por si él ya tiene fama de torpe.- sugirió Loki, recostándose en la cama y feliz de haber solucionado el problema.

Thor empezó a quejarse, diciendo que no culparía a ninguno de sus amigos.

-Está bien, ya culparemos a alguien más. A Sif, tal vez…-

-¡Loki!-

-Es broma, Thor.- Pero en el fondo no lo era, y Loki sonrió maliciosamente.

Mañana, pensó orgulloso cuando el sueño lo venció, haría eso y mucho mas.

Y la verdad era que estaba impaciente y muy deseoso.

* * *

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Cómo que Loki no vendrá a la lección?-

No era una buena forma de empezar el día para Thor, como si despertar con dolor de cabeza no fuera lo suficientemente malo. Las lecciones de reliquias y demás cosas aburridas ya eran un fastidio, pero sin su hermano para acompañarlo, serían insoportables.

-Amaneció enfermo, hijo. Le duele mucho el estómago y no quiere dejar la cama.- Le explicó su madre con paciencia.

-Lo sabía. Le dije que no se bebiera ese ponche de ciruela, ese "caldo para viejos", pero no me escuchó y ahora me va a dejar solo con ese anciano decrepito que huele vino y habla como tortuga.- Thor cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero.

-Esa no es forma de referirte a tu mentor, Thor. – le regañó su madre.

-Pero es la verdad, y una de las primeras lecciones que nos enseñó a mí y a Loki fue a siempre ser honestos ¡No hago más que honrar sus lecciones, madre!- Thor agitaba los brazos para tratar de darle más fuerza a su argumento. No fue muy efectivo, pues su madre le obligó a guardar silencio.

-No grites, que tu padre aun sigue durmiendo. Sabes que esa última expedición en Midgard lo dejó agotado, y si lo despiertas, ni yo podré detener su furia.- bromeó Frigga, pero sus palabras bastaron para calmar a su hijo.

Frigga no perdió el tiempo e hizo que Thor fuera a la biblioteca para que tomara su lección. Thor se fue a regañadientes, y no dejo de maldecir entre dientes mientras esperaba sentado a que llegara ese viejo oloroso… es decir, su mentor.

Los sirvientes ya habían limpiado el desastre de anoche, pero todavía no había un culpable. Thor solo esperaba que para final del día, todo quedara olvidado.

-¡Buenos días, joven amo!- Un anciano de pelo ralo y blanco, de sonrisa desdentada y ojos lagañosos pero de porte elegante y voz solemne lo saludó con entusiasmo. Tomó asiento en el asiento opuesto a Thor y puso en la mesa dos libros enromes. Thor reconoció uno de ellos.

-La enciclopedia Loki…-

-¿Dijo algo, joven amo?- preguntó el mentor, impregnando el aroma con su característico aroma.

Thor se mordió la lengua y negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que revelar esa información sería igual a delatarse a si mismo y a su hermano. Loki había olvidado su libro en la biblioteca y los bibliotecarios lo habían acomodado como si fuera un libro de más, fue la deducción de Thor. Mientras fuera discreto, nadie sospecharía.

-Solo digo que me gusta estar aquí.- mintió con una risa nerviosa, mirando hacia la izquierda y rascándose la nuca. –No dije otra cosa. No, no lo hice.-

El mentor lo miró casi con hartazgo, igual que hacia Loki cuando lo desesperaba. Se encogió de hombros y empezó con la lección del día. Fue entonces que Thor se dio cuenta que estaba arruinado, pues sin Loki, su poco conocimiento sobre las reliquias de Asgard sería aun más notorio. Su padre le daría un horrible regañó en cuanto despertara y ese viejo chismoso le dijera lo poco estudioso que era su hijo mayor.

 _"_ _! Demonios, por esto prefiero los entrenamientos!"_ pensó Thor angustiado y tragando saliva.

El mentor abrió el libro de Loki y hojeo las páginas. Con uno de sus dedos flacos y arrugados detuvo el andar de las hojas.

 _"_ _!Es mi fin, es mi Ragnarok!"_

-No tiene que estar nervioso, joven amo.- sonrió el mentor inesperadamente.

-No estoy nervioso, ¿por qué lo dice?- preguntó Thor con la frente bañada en sudor y el rostro pálido.

-Hoy no le haré preguntas. –

Thor sintió tanto alivio que estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Quizá no era para tanto, pero aun así sintió tanto agradecimiento hacia su mentor que lo hubiera abrazado si no fuera tan oloroso.

-He estado pensando.- dijo el mentor mientras leía con atención el libro y pasaba las páginas con delicadeza.- Quizá una mejor forma de enseñar sea estudiando la lección con usted en vez de solo hacerle preguntas complicadas. Es un método popular en otros reinos, sobre todo en Midgar, y parece tener buenos resultados. ¿Qué dice, le gustaría que lo probemos?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO, VIEJO! DIGO,MENTOR.- exclamó Thor con los brazos extendidos.

-Shh, pero no grite o despertará a Odin. Es decir, su padre.- le pidió el mentor alarmado.

Ya en calma, el mentor empezó con la lección. Thor pensó que se quedaría dormido en diez minutos como de costumbre, pero para su sorpresa, ese día el mentor captó por completo su atención. Las reliquias sosas y anticuadas de repente se transformaron en artefactos valiosos y poderosos dignos del mejor de los guerreros.

-El poderoso martillo Mjolnir, una de las armas más poderosas de Asgard, solo superada por la lanza Gungnir. Se dice que su poder es ilimitado, pero es muy selectivo y su verdadero potencial solo se revela ante un portador que considere digno. Las manos equivocadas no podrían siquiera levantarlo del suelo-

-¡Es realmente asombroso!- asintió Thor con ojos brillosos, imaginándose eliminando a millones de ejércitos enemigos con el golpe eléctrico de Mjolnir.

-La siguiente reliquia no es un arma, pero no por eso es menos interesante.- el mentor señaló la imagen de un par de zapatos. Eran sencillos, pero tenían un aura de misterio que le ponía la piel de gallina incluso al más valiente. – Los zapatos de Helskor, el calzado por excelencia de los muertos. Sin ellos, sus almas se quedarían por siempre atrapadas en el río del otro mundo y nunca llegarían al Valhöll. Imagínese, sería como un limbo infinito, un castigo eterno.-

-Yo preferiría usar mis pantuflas.- comentó Thor. –Sería más cómodo.-

-Una eternidad cómoda no es mejor que una incomodidad pasajera pero con recompensa, joven amo.-

-Quizá, pero no me importa. Soy un dios, yo no moriré.-

-No por causas naturales, pero si llega a caer en batalla…-

-No lo haré, solo los dioses débiles mueren de esa forma, Yo no lo soy.- sentenció Thor de forma definitiva.

-Solo los débiles… muy cierto, joven amo.- aceptó el mentor con voz de ultratumba. Estuvo pensativo varios minutos, con la mirada perdida en la siguiente reliquia del libro. Una risa lúgubre escapó de su boca. –Ah, ahora nos toca una reliquia que tiene de leyenda lo que le sobra de poderosa.-

Thor se movía sobre la silla sin poder contener su entusiasmo. Su mentor le acercó el libro. Estaba tan cerca que Thor tuvo que bizquear un poco para poder ver bien la imagen. Era un cachivache oxidado y pequeño, que podría caber fácilmente en la palma de Thor. Unas cuantas runa y figuras grabadas habían sobrevivido la plaga del oxido, pero estaban tan desfiguradas que nadie podía saber lo que algún día habían significado.

 _"_ _!PERO QUE PEDAZO DE BASURA!"_ pensó Thor, suspirando decepcionado y empezando a perder el interés.

-La caja musical Vikinga, una reliquia de Midgard. Se fabricó hace milenios por una civilización antigua de guerreros del mar. El mejor de sus herreros se dio a la labor de crear una reliquia digna de su gente con los metales y joyas de los pueblos más poderosos que habían saqueado. Se usaron coronas de reyes, espadas de soldados, cálices religiosos, monedas de los ricos y grilletes de los más peligrosos prisioneros.- explicaba el mentor, recuperando un poco la atención de su joven pupilo.

-¿Y lo mejor que se le ocurrió crear fue una estúpida caja musical? No me suena como el símbolo ideal para una cultura guerrera. Una espada, un escudo, o hasta un casco hubieran sido mejores opciones.-

-Habla con mucha razón, joven amo. A los vikingos no les hizo gracia el resultado, pues aunque eran amantes de las artes, una caja de música no sembraba temor ni respeto en los corazones de sus enemigos. Pero el herrero, furioso con los escépticos, no aceptó que su invento fuera rechazado , por lo que aseguró a todos que su caja era mágica, y que a aquel que la hiciera sonar, se le cumpliría cualquier deseo. La gente se burló de él con crueldad. "Demuéstralo", le exigieron "!demuéstranos su poder!". Fue así que el herrero le dio cuerda a su invento, y después…-

El mentor hizo una pausa dramática. Thor contenía el aliento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué paso después, viejo?!-

-Pues nada. Bueno, no se sabe. Es solo leyenda, joven amo. Quizá el herrero hizo un deseo que condenó a la destrucción a su pueblo entero… o simplemente sufrió una lluvia de tomatazos y lanzas. Los eruditos de hoy en día se inclinan por la segunda teoría.- El mentor sacó una cantimplora de su bolsillo y le dio un trago.

-¿Esos es todo? Que fraude de historia, la verdad. Le doy un cero de mil.- Criticó Thor con aires de indignado.

-Una leyenda solo es divertida si no se sabe si es verdad. Y ahora que su padre la ha traído de vuelta…- El mentor abrió los ojos y se puso pálido. Había hablado de mas y ya era tarde para deshacer el daño, pues Thor tenia los ojos brillos de curiosidad.

El chico rubio se puso de pie tan rápido que la silla se estrelló contra el suelo. Sonreía de oreja a oreja y tenia la mejilla coloradas.

-Así que por eso mi padre hizo su última expedición en Midgard. ¡Estaba en busca de la caja… y la encontró! Ahora la caja debe estar en el salón de reliquias. Este día se acaba de poner mucho mejor.- exclamó Thor con una pose de victoria.

-¡Shh, por favor! No diga en voz alta, se suponía que todo esto era secreto… su padre no quería nadie se enterara…mucho menos sus hijos. Oh no, ¿qué haré?, seguro me destierra o me envía al Valholl sin mis Helskor.-

El mentor estaba visiblemente afligido. Ocultó su rostro en una de sus manos y cerró los ojos. Thor se apiado de él y trató de reconfortarlo con unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, viejo. Yo no le diré nada, y se llega a enterar, me aseguraré que no lo despidan, o que al menos le den trabajo como jardinero o limpiador de establos.-

-Usted tiene un corazón bondadoso, joven amo.-

-Pues no sabría decirle, nunca lo he tocado, pero gracias. Ahora seguiremos con la lección o…-

-Olvide la lección, ya he dicho bastante por hoy. Es usted libre de irse, y recuerde no comentar esto con nadie.-

-¡Por las barbas de mi padre, sí que es un día genial! Nos vemos después, viejo. Gracias por todo. Y descuide, que el secreto de la caja estaba a salvo conmigo.- se despidió gritando Thor mientras echaba a correr. No podía esperar para contarle a Loki todo lo que había aprendido, y quizá le contara sobre la caja.

Estaría rompiendo su promesa, pero Loki era de total confianza. Le diría a él y a nadie más.

El mentor lo despidió con su mano hasta que se perdió de vista. En cuanto estuvo solo, su gesto de pesar se transformó en una sonrisa de triunfo y malicia. Su cabello ralo se volvió negro y sus ojos azules se volvieron verdes.

-No, Thor.- dijo el mentor con una voz infantil después de darle un trago más a su poción morada y concentrándose para que su clon que ya hacia 'enfermo' en cama soportara un poco más.-Gracias a ti.-

* * *

El aire frío de la noche silbaba por los pasillos del castillo. Estaban desiertos y casi en total oscuridad.

Thor vigiló si no había nadie antes de que su hermano y él siguieran su camino.

-Te digo Thor, esa caja no es más que un mito que los estúpidos de Midgard crearon para divertir a los niños. No hay ningún artefacto que cumpla deseos sin condiciones letales… No sé porque dejo que me arrastres a aventuras tontas como esta.-

Loki proveía la poca iluminación con un hechizo de fuego azul que rodeaba su puño. La llama era débil; estaba lejos de perfeccionar ese hechizo, pero tendría que servir por el momento. Thor se detuvo y empujó a Loki contra la pared.

-¡Shh, guardia!- advirtió el rubio.

Loki rápidamente deshizo su hechizo y él y Thor se sumergieron en la oscuridad. Evitaron que el guardia los atrapara. Cuando el intruso se fue y se dejó de escuchar el eco metálico de su armadura, Thor respiró aliviado.

No podía ver bien, pero sabía que estaban cerca de la cámara de reliquias.

-Muy bien Loki, sigamos.-

Nadie le respondió.

-Venga Loki, no seas miedoso. No nos pasara nada. No me digas que te da miedo el Destructor. ¿Loki?-

Silencio de nuevo. Thor empezó a asustarse, no por la oscuridad, sino por la ausencia su hermano.

Por su parte, Loki escuchaba muy bien a su hermano, pero no podía responderle. Se había escondido todo el día por el palacio con la forma de su mentor mientras su clon estuvo con Thor y accedió a acompañarlo en busca de la caja musical. Pero ahora estaba agotado, y él y su clon debían unirse de nuevo antes de que perdiera toda su energía mágica. Cuando los vio acercarse, Loki había creado una ilusión de un guardia para separar a su clon de su hermano.

Funcionó, como siempre.

-Muy bien, ahora hay que unirnos.- dijo en voz baja a su clon. La fusión creó un pequeño destello azul que alarmó a Thor.

-¡Loki!- Thor se tropezó con su hermano en la oscuridad. -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado. Debe ser por el dolor de estomagó.- Mintió Loki, agotado pero feliz de ser un solo ser de nuevo y por fin dejar atrás la apariencia de viejo decrepito. –Vamos a la cámara de una buena vez, y recuerda Thor: si nos atrapan, todo esto fue idea tuya.-

-Tan tierno como siempre, Loki. - le reprochó Thor dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

-Mira quién habla.-Loki, con las pocas energías que le quedaban, apenas y logró cubrir su mano con el fuego azul.

Por suerte la cámara estaba cerca y llegaron allí en cuestión de minutos. Al ser hijos de Odin, podían abrirla cuando desearan. Pero la estúpida puerta y el hechizo habían estado defectuosos, pues Loki no era capaz de abrirla. El hechizo no lo reconocía como hijo de Odin.

Un error de un mago mediocre, pero era más fácil buscar como burlarlo que tratar de resolverlo. Era por esa razón que Loki necesitaba de Thor.

-Ábrela Thor, que yo estoy muy ocupado con mi hechizo.-

-Sera un honor, hermanito.- dijo Thor, cumpliendo la orden con mucho orgullo. La puerta cedió sin ningún reparo. Loki no había podido ni moverla ni un centímetro, pero lo importante era que estaba abierta, y si todo fallaba, tenía a su hermano mayor para echarle la culpa.

El plan iba como la seda.

Pronto tendría sus manos en la caja musical. Había soñado con eso desde hacía semanas, cuando su padre regresó con ella de Midgar. Por supuesto que Odin había tratado de mantenerlo en secreto, pero Loki, a pesar de ser poco más que un niño, tenía más recursos que la mayoría de los adultos. En ese entonces, Loki compartía la opinión de los eruditos de que la caja era un cachivache glorificado, pero ¿qué perdía con intentar hacerla funcionar?

Al menos, él nada.

-Amo venir aquí.- comentó Thor como si él y Loki estuvieran en un día de campo. Iban a media galería cuando se desvió del camino para admirar una reliquia.-¡Mira Loki, son los Helskor! Se ven muy incómodos, ¿eso significa que las almas de los muertos tienen callos?-

-Ya sé que son, Thor. Yo te lo enseñé, después de todo.-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada, que te calles y te pongas a buscar la caja. Debe estar por aquí.-

-¡Lo encontré!-

-¡Dámela!-

-Lo haría, pero no puedo separarlo del suelo. ¡Maldito martillo, considerame digno!-

-¿Quién confunde una caja de música con Mjolnir?- se preguntó Loki, incrédulo ante las tonterías de su hermano.

Thor hizo varios intentos por levantar el martillo. Puso tanta fuerza en el último que sus manos resbalaron y terminó de espaldas contra el suelo.

-Bah, ni que quisiera ese martillo…espera.-desde ese ángulo, Thor pudo ver un reflejo oxidado justo al lado de donde debería de estar Gungnir.-¡Loki, allí esta! ¡La caja!-

Al inicio Loki pensó que era otra broma de su hermano, pero cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la vieja reliquia, hasta sus miedos de que el Destructor fuera a atacarlos se desvanecieron.

-Ahora podremos pedir nuestro deseo, hermanito. ¿Qué te parece el ser capaces de levantar Mjolnir a voluntad? Aunque también podríamos pedir una dotación interminable de pastelillos, o una harem…-

Thor vio sus fantasías interrumpidas cuando Loki lo empujó de golpe hacia el estante donde estaba la caja y se subió en sus hombros como si fuera una vil escalera. Cuando iba a reclamar, Loki puso un pie en su boca y se impulsó hacia arriba.

-¡Te tengo!-

Con gran agilidad, Loki tomó la caja en el aire y volvió al suelo con gracia. Sus dedos cosquilleaban al contacto con la reliquia. Debía estar rebosante de magia antigua, aunque también podían ser los nervios de por fin tenerla en sus manos.

-Loki, casi haces que me trague tu zapato.-

-Fue necesario Thor, pues mira la recompensa de esa pequeña incomodidad.-

-La…!la caja!-

-Es hora, hermano. Es hora de mi deseo.-

-Nuestro deseo.-

-Si, como digas.-

-Déjame sostenerla, Loki.-

-Claro, pero yo seré quien le de cuerda Si la sostenemos al mismo tiempo, nuestros dos deseos se harán realidad.-

-¿En serio? El mentor no dijo nada sobre eso.- comentó Thor.

-Ese viejo borracho apenas y sabe respirar. Yo he estudiado esto desde que tenía seis años, se de lo que hablo.-

Thor dudó un poco, pero terminó por confiar en los conocimientos de su hermano. Con la caja en su palma y los dedos de Loki listos para hacerla funcionar, los hermanos Odinson se dedicaron una última mirada. Ambos estaban igual de emocionados.

-¿Y si funcionará?- preguntó Thor en el último momento. De no haber estado tan oscuro, Thor hubiera visto con más claridad la repentina duda en los ojos de Loki.

-No…no lo sé. Tendremos que ver.- Loki tragó saliva. Su estomagó se sumió. En realidad iba a hacerlo, era casi imposible de creer. Asustado pero no menos determinado, Loki empezó a hacer funcionar la caja. –Deseo, deseo, deseo…-

-Deseo, deseo…- lo imitó Thor, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose.

El mecanismo de la caja crujió como si estuviera quejándose al ser despertada. De repente, una nube de polvo salió expulsada de la caja y se esparció por la sala de reliquias. Se difuminó con un susurro que casi parecía una voz de un muerto. Después de esto, Loki no pudo seguir girando el pequeño manubrio.

-Demonios.-

-Deja que lo intente yo.-

-No Thor, tú solo mantenla sujeta.- insistió Loki. Sus dedos estaban blancos del esfuerzo y las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a despellejarse. –Vamos, máquina inútil.-

Algo se movió bajo sus pies. Ninguno lo notó.

-¡Mi turno!-

-Silencio, yo seré quien active esta porquería terrestre.-

El piso se sacudió bajo sus pies. Thor perdió un poco el balance. Loki le obligó a quedarse quieto.

-¡Deseo, deseo, deseo!- Los dedos de Loki estaban sangrando. Thor podía escuchar el goteo de la sangre de su hermano.

-¡Loki, ya basta! No funciona, ¿de acuerdo? Era todo un mito.-

-No, tiene que funcionar. Planeé mucho tiempo esto para dejar que se vaya por la borda.-

-Te estás lastimando, y si no te detienes, lo haré yo.-

-Me gustaría ver…-

El conflicto de los dos hermanos se ahogó con una explosiva intromisión que llegó por una de las paredes de la cámara. Los restos llovieron sobre ellos; uno golpeó a Thor en la cabeza y le obligó a soltar la caja. Cayó medio inconsciente al suelo. Loki gritó al ver salir volando su tesoro, pero no tuvo tiempo de llorar la pérdida.

El Destructor se lo impidió.

Dejándose llevar por la ambición, Loki le dio la espalda al Destructor y fue en busca de la caja, oculta debajo de varios escombros. El Destructor pudo haberlo aniquilado con un ataque, pero en vez de eso, camino hacia él como un colosal depredador. Quería acabar con Loki con sus propias manos.

-Loki…- Thor, con frente cubierta de sangre, volvió en si con la cabeza a punto de estallarle de dolor. La imagen del Destructor y su hermano hizo que su dolor quedara olvidado.

Su prioridad era ahora salvar a Loki. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas a Loki para que huyera, pero su hermano estaba totalmente inmerso en desenterrar la caja y hacerla funcionar.

-¡Funciona!- El rostro de Loki estaba cubierto con su cabello despeinado. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el instrumento. No se dio cuenta del peligro que lo acechaba hasta que sintió el crujir de enorme armadura justo a sus espaldas.

El miedo le paralizó el cuerpo de cabeza a pies. Se aferró a la caja como si de ello dependiera su vida. Por su parte, el Destructor empezó a brillar como el sol, y su energía volvió a la sala de reliquias en poco menos que un horno.

Si no hubieran sido dioses, Thor y Loki para ese entonces ya serian cenizas.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó Thor, poniéndose de pie con base en pura fuerza de voluntad. -¡Oye tú, métete con alguien de tu tamaño!-

Se prepara para luchar mano a mano si era necesario con el Destructor, pero la armadura no le hizo más caso que un rey a un mendigo. En cambio, estiró su brazo y canalizó toda la energía en la palma de su mano.

Su objetivo el dios de ojos verdes que ya hacía en frente suyo.

Thor pensó rápido y tomó la reliquia más cercana. Sin fijarse en lo que había agarrado ni pensar en una estrategia, arrojó los zapatos Helskor directo a la cabeza del Destructor. Rebotaron como piedras sobre la armadura, y el eco que hicieron retronó en todo la sala. Aterrizaron justo al lado de Loki, quien empezaba a recobrar un poco de control.

-¡No me ignores, lata sobrecrecida! Enfréntate a Thor Odinson si en verdad eras tan legendario como se cuenta.-

El cuello del Destructor crujió. Con un paso que hizo retumbar el suelo, dio media vuelta y cambió de objetivo. Frente a frente, era mucho mas enrome de lo que parecía. Thor sintió miedo de forma tan cruda que no pudo seguir dándose aires de valentía.

-Thor…- Loki regresó de golpe a la realidad, No podía seguir ignorando el peligro en el que estaba su hermano.

Pero su deseo, no podía renunciar a su deseo.

Y aun así, Thor…

El destructor reaccionó a la voz de Loki, y Thor salió de su temor al darse cuenta de que si perdía de nuevo la atención del Destructor, su hermano moriría y él también. La idea de la muerte era espantosa cuando estaba a menos de cinco metros distancia

Buscó un arma, la que fuera, la que le permitiera luchar…defenderse a él y a Loki.

De forma instintiva, su cuerpo echo a correr a Mjolnir y, sujetando fuertemente el mango del martillo, intento levantarlo del suelo. Era como intentar cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros.

Otra vez, y otra más. Las palmas de sus manos y sus nudillos estaban blancos del esfuerzo.

El martillo se negaba a abandonar el suelo.

Loki no hacia menos, y con sus manos temblorosas de miedo y nervios no dejaba de manipular la caja. Si lograba cumplir el deseo, sería capaz de sobrevivir.

El Destructor atacó.

-¡No!- Loki aventó los Helskor al brazo de la armadura. El rayo se desvió y pulverizó varias reliquias.

Thor gruñó de dolor y apenas se atrevió a mirar la carne viva que relucía de su hombro a su muñeca. Era una herida grave, pero era mejor que estar muerto.

El Destructor no perdonó este error, y poniéndose de perfil, estiró sus dos brazos y apuntó a los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo. Esta vez, los mataría a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los hermanos Odinson se aferraron a sus reliquias.

Se miraron e hicieron un último intento, esta vez con todas las fuerzas de sus cuerpos. Thor sintió como una luz azul lo cegaba y el entumecedor calor de la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo.

Loki sintió una energía similar, y se atrevió a pensar que por fin había logrado destrabar la caja musical.

Después hubo explosión y el impacto les dio de lleno a ambos, y se desvanecieron.

* * *

Solo una rendija de luz gris atravesaba sus parpados. Estaba de espaldas sobre una superficie suave y cálida. Alguien hablaba.

-…le quedará una cicatriz, pero con el tiempo se desvanecerá por completo. El menor está intacto, pero todavía no vuelve en sí. Sin embargo, el riesgo de daño cerebral es mínimo. Por otro lado, me temo que la caja se destruyó.-

-¿Por qué? Me costó demasiado obtenerla, así que dudo que pudiera romperse tan fácilmente.-

-Padre de Todo, no se ha roto. Más bien…. Se pulverizó. Quizá el ataque del Destructor fue más poderoso de lo que pensamos. Es muy probable, pues usted logró salvar a sus hijos del impacto solo de milagro.-

-Odin no necesita de milagros. Pero he de admitir que el poder de esa caja me intrigaba como pocas cosas en mi vida, y ahora ese poder se ha perdido. Sólo esperemos que cualquier ayuda que nos hubiera dado no nos sea necesaria en el futuro.-

-¿Enfrentaremos el Ragnarok?-

-No hay opción. Si no podemos desear su anulación, tendremos que enfrentarnos a él cuando llegue la hora.-

-Muchos en la corte tenían la esperanza…-

-Olviden la esperanza y preparan su valentía, eso es lo que necesitaremos cuando nos llegue el juicio.-

-Como ordene.-

-¿Y qué pasó con el Destructor?-

-Se ha desactivado. Sea lo que sea que lo hizo despertar, se esfumó junto con la caja. Varios creen que fue poseído.-

-Irrelevante, lo importante es que todo esté bajo control. Tengo mucho que hacer, empezando por solucionar el desastre que causaron mis dos hijos. Asegúrese de que despierten pronto, que les espera una lección digna de su travesura.-

-Lo intento, pero me temo que heredaron su profundo sueño.-

-Eso sería muy conveniente para ellos.-

Odin se fue sin decir más. El médico suspiró y se dejó caer sobre una silla.

Thor escuchaba a la perfección, pero no pudo hacer mucho sentido de las palabras de su padre.

Solo sabía que le esperaba un castigo enorme si le hacía saber al médico que ya estaba consciente. Apretó los párpados y se quedo inmóvil.

Un par de días más haciéndose el dormido no le caerían mal. Estaba en sus genes, después de todo.

* * *

-¡ATAQUE CON ESTOCADA!-

-¡No, espere, aun no he levantado mi escudo!-

Loki sintió el retumbante golpe de la espada en su casco. El tintineó lo ensordeció, no pudo mantenerse de pie y cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo.

-Odio mi vida…- Escupió un poco de sangre y no tenían ningún antojo de levantarse.

La sombra de su entrenador lo cubrió del sol. Era un soldado veterano y malhumorado que se tomaba las sesiones de prácticas con la misma seriedad que una guerra. Tomó a Loki de un hombro y lo puso de pie de un jalón.

-¡Mal! No sobrevivirás ni un segundo en una verdadera pelea si no sabes ni defenderte del golpe más simple de todos. Pero tu padre me pidió que les enseñara a ti y a tu hermano a como pelear como hombres, y eso haré, aunque tenga que hacer que se medio maten en entrenamiento.-

-Debería enseñarnos a pelear como mujeres. Después de todo, Sif nos dio una paliza a todos la sesión anterior…! Si que tiene un buen estilo!-

-Silencio Thor, solo lo harás enojar más.- Urgió Loki, tapando la boca de su hermano.

-Dejen de hacer estupideces y prepárense, que en cinco minutos pelearan entre ustedes. Y no creo que Odin este feliz con el perdedor.- El entrenador crujió su cuello y fue a buscar las armas necesarias para el resto entrenamiento.

-Ese idiota me las pagará tarde o temprano, lo juro.-

-Loki, no empieces con tus planes raros. ¿No te fue suficiente haber encerrado a nuestro antiguo mentor en el establo por más de una semana mientras planeabas tomar su identidad? Fue genial, no lo niego, pero pudiste haberle causado algo grave… como diarrea.-

-Sí, diarrea. Eso es mucho peor que el ataque que sufrimos del Destructor.- se burló Loki, intentando echarse la culpa de una vez para evitar más reproches de Thor. –De todas formas, no importa más ese viejo ahora que nuestro padre cambio todas nuestras lecciones a estos malditos entrenamientos.-

Loki se dejó caer al piso de sentón. Thor se le unió.

-¿De qué hablas? Esto es genial. La teoría empezaba a interesarme, pero prefiero aprender el arte del combate.-

-Pero el conocimiento teórico es más útil, Thor.-

-No es cierto. Cuando estés una pelea, ¿acaso piensas matar de aburrimientos a tu enemigo con teorías babosas que a nadie le importan? Mejor agarras una espada, le rebanas el cuello y listo. Además, entre menos conocimiento de libros, menos probabilidades hay de que nos metas en situaciones que casi nos maten por reliquias que ni sirven.-

Thor notó un cambio en la expresión de Loki. No sabía cómo interpretarla, en especial porque su hermano no había querido hablar del tema de la caja musical desde que se recuperaron de sus heridas.

-Loki.- dijo Thor con seriedad.- ¿Hiciste funcionar la caja de música? ¿Fue eso lo que nos salvo del Destructor?-

Loki miró a su hermano desconcertado.

-¿Que dices? Fuiste tú quien derrotó a ese monstruo con Mjolnir. Yo mismo te vi alzar el martillo.-

-Pero yo también vi como algo salía de la caja… como una especie de energía.-

-Eso fue el hechizo de protección de nuestro padre, Thor. No hay manera de que haya sido la caja.-

-Estás muy seguro de eso, pero no creo que fuera así. Yo nunca levanté a Mjolnir…. Nuestro padre me lo confirmó.- Thor se tocó a cicatriz en su brazo. Era uno de los pocos recuerdos de su encuentro con el destructor.

-Quizá te lo dice porque no quiere que tu enorme cabeza se haga más grande de lo que es, porque de seguro explotaría.-

-Ah, así que fue nuestro padre quien nos salvo…-

-Supongo, aunque no estoy seguro. Thor, no lo sé… no recuerdo mucho lo que pasó esa noche. Pero no morimos, y con eso me conformo.- Loki se rascó una oreja y suspiró hondamente. –Me hubiera gustado haber hecho mi deseo. Pero ahora ya no es posible.-

-¿Por qué, hermano? ¿Qué es lo que tanto deseabas que hasta arriesgaste tu vida?-

-Supongo que eso mismo es lo que quería: mi vida.-

-¿Uh?- Thor se perturbó por la palabras de Loki. Su hermano hablaba de cosas que no comprendió muy seguido, pero esta era la primera ocasión que Loki hablaba de forma tan lúgubre acerca de sus planes.

Loki titubeó, pero con la caja destruida, ya no tenía sentido seguir guardando en secreto sus intenciones. Thor realmente lo había perdonado rápido, considerando que casi había conseguido que lo mataran. Su hermano mayor era un gran idiota… pero no era tan mal hermano, después de todo. Lo recompensaría con la verdad, o una pizca de ella.

-Cuando venga el Ragnarok, los débiles vamos a morir. Y si no muero entonces, lo haré antes en una batalla. Es el destino de todo aquel que no nació con grandes dotes para pelear. Los de Midgard lo llaman "supervivencia del más fuerte"…y está claro que yo no lo soy, al menos no físicamente. Solo mira el ridículo que haga en estos entrenamientos…-

-Pero Loki…-

-Cuando me enteré de la caja y el deseo, creí haber encontrado una solución. Pediría la inmunidad a los ataques mortales, y así sobreviviría aun a pesar de ser débil. No quiero morir Thor… eso era todo lo que deseaba. No quiero tener jamás que usar los Helskor.-

Thor le dio un coscorrón tan fuerte a Loki que hasta su casco salió volando.

-¡Oye cálmate cavernícola, que no soy de trapo!-

-Pero eres un tonto. ¿No ves que para eso estamos los fuertes? Para proteger a los débiles como tú. No te preocupes, Loki. Yo no dejaré que mueras jamás, y para eso no tienes que hacer ningún deseo.- Thor cruzó los brazos y sonrió a su hermano para darle seguridad.-Nunca permitiré que a tu pies les salgan callos por culpa de los Helskor, ¿de acuerdo?-

Loki se quedó azorado. Era la promesa más ridícula que había escuchado en su vida, y aun así, algo en su interior se había calmado un poco. No era el deseo que había tenido en mente, pero…

-Con la caja destruida, supongo que no me puedo poner muy exigente. Así que acepto tu trato, hermano. Por ahora.- dijo con un toque de arrogancia.- Espero que seas honorable y no rompas un trato de este tipo.-

-¡Nunca! Es más, choquemos las manos con escupitajo para hacerlo oficial.-

-Este… no, confiaré en tu palabras, gracias.-

-Que aburrido eres, Loki.- se quejó Thor, limpiándose la mano en su camisa.

El entrenador volvió con espadas, lanzas, hachas y demás armas sin filo. De un rugido, le ordenó a los hermanos Odinson que se prepararan para pelear. Thor escogió un martillo, y Loki se decidió por un escudo y usuraria sus hechizos como armas. Tal vez estaba jugando sucio, pero el entrenador nunca había dicho que estaba prohibido usar la magia.

-¿Preparado, hermano? ¡No te apures, no te golpearé tan fuerte!- sonrió Thor lleno de entusiasmo y chochando el martillo contra el suelo.

-Necesito de tu protección, Thor.- dijo Loki, poniendo el escudo frente a él y preparando un hechizo de hielo en la mano tras su espalda.-Pero tú lastima está de sobra.-

-¡Ese es mi hermano!-

Un segundo después, los dos hermanos se lanzaron al ataque. Un ojo paterno los observaba desde lejos, y mezclado con su orgullo, había un dejo de temor. Presentía que sus hijos nunca estarían libres de pelear entre ellos, y en el futuro, las peleas serían menos amistosas y fraternales.

Odin se atrevió a pensar que llegarían a ser mortales.

* * *

Lo había estado buscando por todo el palacio. Era extraño que no se le hubiera ocurrido buscarlo antes allí. La sala de reliquias estaba impregnada no solo de trofeos, sino también de recuerdos.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Loki? Ya te he dicho que no vengas solo.-

-Solo estaba explorando. Leí cosas muy interesantes en un libro de la biblioteca sobre reliquias, y no pudo contenerme. Me aprendí casi todas en menos de una hora…!era casi como si solo estuviera repasando algo que ya sé! ¿No es genial, hermano?-

-No me digas, ¿y qué libro era ese?-

Su hermano menor, que ahora apenas le llegaba a las costillas, le entregó el antiguo libro del viejo Loki. Thor recordó cuanto había amado su hermano ese libro.

Había sido un regalo de su madre, y su favorito.

Lleno de nostalgia, Thor empezó a hojearlos. Sus dedos se detuvieron de forma instintiva en la página que milenios atrás había estudiado con Loki transformado en el viejo mentor.

-Una caja de musical que cumple un deseo. Suena interesante, pero yo creo que solo es un mito… a los de Midgard les encanta crear leyendas en torno a objetos inanimados o seres que nunca han visto. Cuando vivía allí, ni te imaginas la cantidad de tonterías que vi que alababan…- el joven Loki puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza. –Pero la valía la pena investigar. Al menos maté el tiempo.-

-Sí, era solo un mito, después de todo.- dijo Thor en voz baja. No queriendo preocupar al joven Loki con su humor, fingió una sonrisa y le propuso salir de la cámara. –Vámonos de aquí, seguro podemos encontrar a algo más interesante que hacer.-

-Ahora que lo dices, ya me estaba aburriendo.- aceptó Loki, caminado junto a su hermano hacia la salida.-Oye Thor, si fuera real la leyenda, ¿tú que deseo pedirías? Un harem, ¿quizá? Anda, no te hagas el modesto…-

-¡Pero qué clase de hombre crees que es tu hermano!- exclamó Thor. Luego recordó sus días de juventud, y sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas. –Bueno, tal vez en mi mocedad…de acuerdo, incluso aun no sería tan mal deseo. Pero ahora no pediría nada, ya tengo todo lo que necesito.-

Loki resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Que aburrido y cursi eres, hermano! Al menos podrías imaginarte algo. Por ejemplo, yo desearía ser más alto.-

-Wow, eres un genio del mal, Loki.-

-Tienes razón, ese deseo apesta. Mejor desearía otro nuevo celular, o un hechizo que me permita transformar las cosas en helado. O tal vez ….-

Loki se detuvo en seco, sus ojos perdidos en una reliquia que no había tomado en cuenta hasta que paso cerca de ella. Su corazón latió con más fuerza y sus pupilas se dilataron. Thor regresó a su lado al notar su ausencia. El rostro de Loki estaba blanco como el marfil.

-¿Qué ocurre, Loki?-

Loki tragó saliva y señaló hacia enfrente. Thor siguió la señal su mirada y se encontró con lo que había dejado pasmado a su hermano.

Relucientes y amenazadores, los Helskor reposaban sobre un enrome estante.

-Creo que mi deseo sería…- susurró Loki.-No tener jamás que usar esos zapatos.-

Algunas cosas no habían cambiado en Loki incluso después de renacer. Se decía que Loki había logrado volver a la vida tras engañar a Hela, pero Thor creía, por muy tonto que fuese, que había logrado burlar tantas veces a la muerte por el deseo.

De niños había jurado protegerlo ,y había fallado en tantas ocasiones…

 _"Esta vez será diferente."_ pensó Thor mientras cargaba al joven Loki sobre sus hombros _. "Lo prometo."_

Su hermano menor empezó a tener sueño y recargó su cabeza contra la de su hermano y cerró los ojos.

-Renacer.- dijo Loki entre sueños. Thor no se atrevió a despertar a su hermano y continuó cargándolo hasta el final de la sala ,con los ojos picándole con lágrimas. –Y estar siempre con Thor. Ese sería mi deseo.-

* * *

 **!Gracias por leer!**


End file.
